Harry Potter and The Avengers
by Dawnws
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/ Avengers/Captain America Civil War, crossover. There will be slash with Harry/Bucky/Steve, Tony/Loki, Bruce/Natasha, Peter/Wade, Hermione/Dr. Strange, and other het pairings. There will be m/m/m sex, lots of it, and mpreg Harry. Non Deathly Hallows ending compliant. AU for both worlds, also Deathly Hollows happened in 2015.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter/ Avengers/Captain America Civil War, crossover. There will be slash with Harry/Bucky/Steve, Tony/Loki, Bruce/Natasha, the weirdness of Peter/Wade, Hermione/Dr. Strange, and other het pairings. There will be m/m/m sex, lots of it, and mpreg Harry. Non Deathly Hallows ending compliant. AU for both worlds, also Deathly Hollows happened in 2015. If this is not your cup of tea, you may want to jump the train now. This is the only warning for slash and mpreg. If there are any triggering parts of the story, I will warn you before the chapter. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Harry James Potter wanted a break, from everything. Hermione offered to let him go stay with friends of her cousin in America and he was going to take her up on the offer. She was even going to go with him until he felt like he could go it alone. Apparently, not everyone was happy about his decision, but he couldn't find a reason to care. Hermione and Ron weren't going to work out as a couple. He wanted to join a professional Quidditch team, and Hermione just could find the energy to follow him. Ginny had decided that they worked more as friends, or even brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. He couldn't figure out why this didn't upset him more, but he felt kind of relieved. He wasn't broken hearted which told him that they were not meant to be together. She had her eye on Neville Longbottom at the moment, which was fine by him. Neville and Ginny both deserved to be happy. So did he, but he wasn't sure that would ever happen for him. Nothing had ever worked out in his life so far. He had no family to speak of, the Dursley's never cared for him, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Dobby were dead, and now Remus and Snape. The Weasley's were still suffering the loss of Fred, as was he.

There was a part of him sometimes, thought that if he'd just died with his parents it would have been better for everyone. But then his logical mind would take over and remind him that Voldemort would have still taken the wizarding world to the depths of hell anyway, and he wouldn't have been there to stop it all. The search for the horcruxes, and the final battle had taken a toll on him body and mind. He barely ate, and when he did sleep his nightmares had grown worse, so sleep alluded him all the time. Harry knew the term PTSD would apply to him in spades. He was tire, physically and emotionally, tired of being the Boy Who Lived, The One to Defeat Voldemort, The Savior of the Wizarding World. Would he ever just be Harry Potter? Could he be happy with someone, with a family? He wasn't so sure anymore. He was so damaged; he didn't want to force his issues on others.

It had been eight months since the last battle and he needed a change of scenery. He wasn't sure if he would ever re-enter the wizarding world on a permanent basis. He'd finished packing his truck, cast the shrinking spell, and put on the robes he had bought for himself. Harry placed the shrunken trunk within the robe pockets and holstered his wand inside the sleeve. Hermione popped in just at the moment he was wondering when she would get there. He'd been staying at Hogwarts, since he would never darken the doorstep of the Dursley's ever again. He couldn't face everyone at the burrow, and he'd give Grimmauld Place to Andromeda, Tonks' mother, and now baby Teddy's caregiver. He was the child's godfather, but couldn't see taking care of the child day to day at the moment, and Andromeda was mourning the loss of her daughter with Teddy being the only link she had left of her. He would financially provide for them for the rest of their lives, he insisted on it. There was only so much gold he could go through anyway.

"Are you ready Harry? This is the right decision. I promise. My cousin Phillip already has a place for us to stay, that's safe and secure." Hermione said, smiling easily at him.

"Yeah. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Never been to America before, should be a nice change of scenery." He said. He was genuinely looking forward to something for a change. Maybe trouble wouldn't follow him this time. He highly doubted that but he had to be positive about it.

–-—-

All of the Avengers had been back in the tower for three months. It had been a year since the Accords were bombed, and Tony, Cap, and Bucky had battled it out. Phil had managed to get them all back together and work through all that had occurred. Tony had recovered, Rhodey had new cybernetic legs, and Bucky had been deprogrammed from Hydra's control. New S.H.E.I.L.D. offices had been built, and Nick Fury was back at the helm with Phil Coulson as Assistant Director. He was still the handler for The Avengers, which now included Bucky, Spiderman (Peter Parker), Deadpool (Wade Wilson), and most surprising of all Loki. Apparently, everything he had done was under the control of Thanos, an alien that all of them would have to deal with sooner than later. After it was discovered that Loki had assumed Odin's place as King. Odin was released from the dungeon, and Loki was cured after months of reconditioning. Phil had even forgiven the trickster himself. Clint was still twitchy around the man, but was getting better. Stark had also warmed up to the god, more than he thought appropriate. He had a feeling there was a relationship building there that no one had expected, but that was none of his damned business. Right at the moment he was waiting for all of the Avengers including Bruce Banner and Thor to arrive for a special meeting. Loki, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Peter, Wade, Darcy, Jane, Rhodey, Scott Lang, Vison, Cap, Bucky, and Wanda were all talking to each other when Bruce and Thor walked in.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I have some news. Director Fury is aware of this development so his presence wasn't warranted" Now that he had all of their attention. It should be interesting.

"My cousin will be staying at Avengers Tower for the foreseeable future. Her friend is coming with her, looking for a safe and secure place to stay."

"Um, when did the tower become some retreat?" Tony asked.

"Well Tony, believe it or not, both of them have skill sets that could be very beneficial to The Avengers. My cousin Hermione Jean Granger is a witch, and her friend Harry James Potter is a wizard. Yes, witches and wizards exist in a separate world from our own. They are both from Britain. Harry is 18, and Hermione is 19. They've both been through a lot in their lives. They finished a war eight months ago, with Harry defeating the Dark Lord threatening the wizarding world and possibly ours as well. You all will make them feel welcome without hounding them. They are very friendly, but both are broken, but especially Harry. His parents were murdered in front of him when he was a year old. He watched his godfather die, his headmaster, and countless others. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who quite frankly abused the boy for all of those years, locking him in a room under the stairs." Phil finished, watching the horror cross each and every one of their faces. All of them had unspeakable things happen to them in their lives, they were all damaged souls, which is why Phil didn't hesitate to offer Hermione and Harry refuge. He also worried that they were both being thrown into a world with just as much fighting as their own, but his gut was telling him that both of them would fit in here and be able to start new lives.

"Well they've come to the right place. We're all messed up here." Natasha said.

"Yeah. Are you sure we're the ones you want hangin around your cousin and her friend?" Bucky stated. All of them nodded, but Thor spoke up.

"If it is healing they seek, I am sure we can help them. We are not perfect, but I believe we have a family here, albeit an unconventional one."

"That would be the understatement of the year brother." Loki spoke up. "Remember, bag of cats." He pointed to his head, noticing Bruce blushing and lowering his head.

"Lokes, you're fine now, it wasn't your fault. We've been over this a hundred times. Anyway they use magic so you will have something in common with them both" Tony spoke up, rolling his eyes.

"Just make them feel at home, I'm sure you'll all be able to help them in your own unique way." Phil said. "They'll be here any minute now."

-—-–-–-

Harry and Hermione apparated the furthest either of them had gone in their lives. It was an address in New York City, he just hoped they didn't end up splinched when they arrived. The horror of Ron dealing with that was still fresh in their minds. As always Harry was on guard. He had his arm up his sleeve as they landed in the room. Old habits died hard, he doubted if he would ever get used to not being on his guard for trouble. He looked around the room and immediately recognized some of the occupants. The Avengers. Thor, Loki, Captain American, and Iron Man and all the others.

"Cousin Philip, how are you?" Hermione said, running into the mans arms.

"How are you darling? Are you ok? I've been worried for months now." Phil said stroking her hair.

Harry was amazed. He'd never met any of Hermione's family, just her parents, and now she didn't even have them, having obliviated them before they went horcrux hunting. St. Mungo's couldn't even help them get their memories back. Hermione had been devastated.

"I'm fine. Much better now." Hermione said, sniffing a little.

"I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry love." Phil told her.

"Well they're well Phil, I haven't given up hope on returning their memories. Maybe someday. Now lets not talk about depressing things, you must introduce us to The Avengers. I can't believe you didn't tell me about them. I knew you were affiliated with SHIELD but this is something very unexpected." Hermione finished.

Harry just stood there dumbfounded. At least they wouldn't treat him like a freak or the savior of the wizarding world. They all had powers or special skills. It would be a refreshing change of pace. He looked around the room, his eyes stopping on Captain America and the man next to him which could only be Bucky Barnes, he had the metal arm. He'd read all about them. Their story was just as horrible as his own, but they had found each other again, and were now together. It was a great love story. The two men were currently staring at him openly. He started to get self conscious and was sure he was blushing. Was his hair sticking up, well more than usual? He'd let it grow out some to try to help with that problem.

"Everyone this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Guys these are the Avengers, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Bruce, Spiderman, Deadpool, Wanda, Vision, Tony, Rhodey, Loki, Clint, Natasha, Darcy, Jane, and Scott. They're here to welcome you to Avengers Tower." Phil said hopefully.

Harry was a tad bit overwhelmed, Hermione was star struck, he could see it. She was raised a muggle most of her life, just as he was, so anything to do with tech and the Avengers could only be fascinating for them both.

Tony Stark was the first to speak. "I would like to introduce my AI Friday. Fri say hi to Harry and Hermione."

"Hello Master Potter, and Mistress Granger. I'm here to assist you in any way possible."

Harry and Hermione both looked in the air and around the room.

"Bloody Hell! What was that?" Harry exclaimed.

"She's my artificial intelligence. She can do a lot. She's our security system, and runs the rest of the house." Tony explained.

Harry was flabbergasted. This wasn't like any muggle technology he was used to. But he did feel the safest he'd felt in years being in the tower with all of these superheroes, so there was that.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gets to know each other. Harry is attracted to Cap and Bucky.

Chapter Two

Harry made himself comfortable in the ridiculously spacious room that Stark had given him. He and Hermione had separate rooms on the same floor with some of the other Avengers. He could only imagine what Hermione was thinking at the moment.

He enlarged his trunk and began to put his things away. He still didn't have very many decent muggle clothes. Most of the time he wore his wizarding robes or the baggy hand me downs from Dudley. He really needed to go shopping so as not to embarrass the people he was living with. Harry just never thought about the importance of the type of clothes he wore, because he didn't have a choice and wore whatever Dudley outgrew. He really missed Hedwig at times like these. She would have loved the spacious room and the balcony where she could fly around New York and come back anytime she pleased.

He began to tear up thinking about her, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and even Snape. They were gone. He had missed all of those years with Sirius because of Voldemort, only to have him fall through the Veil. Harry laid down on the huge bed and began to openly sob. He hadn't done this in years. Hadn't allowed himself to cry over anything. It seemed that now everything was piling up on him at once. All of the stress, the deaths, the danger he'd been in, the injuries he'd suffered, and the Crucio's Voldemort and his Death Eaters had heaped on him and his friends. He would get muscle spasms every once in a while, just out of the blue, and he often wondered if it was a side effect of being under the Cruciatus Curse so many times. He then began to cry because he was angry. Angry at having his parents stolen, his childhood, and maybe even his future. Who would want someone as damaged as he was for a lifetime partner? He wouldn't wish that mess on anyone he loved.

"Master Potter, are you well? Shall I contact someone to help you?" Friday asked.

"No, I'm fine Friday, and please call me Harry." Harry replied, amazed that the AI was programmed to zone in on the occupants, their health in all forms.

"Alright Master Harry. If you need anything, at anytime please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Friday." Harry responded. It was getting easier to talk to the AI than he thought it would be. At least he wouldn't judge him or get anyone worried about him. He did wish the AI would just call him Harry, but he suspected that Stark had programmed FRIDAY that way.

He must have fallen asleep, because he was being awaken by a heavy arm shoving him around. Immediately he reached for his wand and through out a stunner. He opened his eyes and there on the floor lay Sgt. Barnes.

"Oh merlin. I'm so sorry. I'm not used to people doing that. It's a reflex action." Harry told the poor man on the floor. Just then Rogers, Stark, and Hermione rushed in the door.

"Oh Harry! You're really going to have to work on your trust." Hermione giggled.

Finally, Barnes started to stir and sat up.

"Wow doll face. That's quite a powerful stun gun ya got there."

Harry blushed. Steve rolled his eyes, and Hermione giggled some more. He hadn't heard that from her in a few years, he's glad he was the one to make her react that way.

"You were havin a nightmare, I was tryin to wake you up before you hurt yourself." Barnes explained getting up swiftly, towering over Harry.

My, oh merlin, was he tall, big, and very yummy. Where in the bloody hell did that come from? Harry thought to himself. He was so glad that none of them could read his mind at the moment. He'd never really thought of himself as gay, but come to think of it, he had admired a few of the boys at Hogwarts. Maybe he was bisexual? Which was fine. The magical world didn't hold such prejudices on who you could be in love with like muggles did.

"Oh, well thank you. I'm afraid I have them pretty regularly. I try not to take the dreamless sleep potion unless I can help it." Harry explained, noticing the look of confusion on everyone but Hermione's faces.

"Our magic doesn't just come from our wands. We witches and wizards really do brew potions in cauldrons." Hermione said. Harry noticed that she enjoyed that revelation way to much. "I need to brew some for you Harry, just in case you need it, which I'm sure you will eventually, when you stop being stubborn and realize you need to sleep peacefully."

Harry had hoped that his nightmares would slow once he was outside the wizarding community. He didn't even remember this nightmare, only that it had been different than all the others. Voldemort was not anywhere in this dream.

"What exactly did you do to Bucky?" Steve asked him.

"It was a stunner. Something every witch or wizard learns very early. They're especially handy when one is caught unaware or in a vulnerable state, like sleeping. Unfortunately, I've had to use it a lot in my life." Harry told them all.

"You and me both. That and petificus totalus." Hermione laughed.

"I'll never forget the look on Neville's face during our first year" Harry said. "Haven't heard much from him lately have you?'"

"He's very, very involved with his apprenticeship with Madame Sprout, and very busy with Luna. His gram loves her." Hermione said.

"I can totally see them together. I'm glad he's happy. Neville deserves that and more." Harry said, lowering his head.

"Is Neville a good friend of yours?" Stark asked them both.

"Yes. He's the best mate a person could ask for. He helped save our lives a few times. His parents were victims of Voldemort's. His parents were tortured into insanity by one of his followers. They were never the same again, they both live in St. Mungo's, a wizarding hospital, and he was raised by his grandmother." Harry told them, noticing Hermione trying not to tear up.

"Alright, enough of all the sad stuff. I think we need to spend some of my money to get out of this shitty mood everyone is getting into." Stark announced. "First off, you two need up to date clothing styles. Before either of you say anything, I know you have the money to use for yourself, but that's just too bad. I've have tons that I'll never be able to spend. So it's my treat. Period. No arguing."

Harry was shocked as was Hermione. These people were very generous. He was used to people needing or wanting something from him. He wasn't stupid, he knew he and Hermione would be a great asset to the Avengers, but they didn't expect it, they didn't ask or force them.

"Oh ok, well that's very generous of you Mr. Stark." Harry said.

"Oh my fuck. My father was Mr. Stark. He was an ass, I am too, but anyway. Please just call me Tony."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, but could see the conversation was making the Captain and Sargent uncomfortable. Probably because according to his research they both knew Howard Stark very well.

"We'll meet down in the lobby in ten minutes." Tony said. Everyone pretty much scattered.

Hermione and Harry stood there looking at each other. "Well this will be different. No one will recognize us at all. But the Avengers will get noticed."

Harry was excited by the fact that he could go shopping and no one would give a flying hippogriff who he was at all. Being able to spend time with the Captain and Sargent was an added bonus. He was definitely attracted to both men. Harry was pretty sure they just saw him as a kid, with really bad taste in clothes, that couldn't even brush his hair. He changed into better fitting clothes, with a light jacket, re-holstering his wand on his arm.

* * *

Steve and Bucky made it to their room, shut the door and looked at each other.

"That kid, he's somethin else isn't he? Those eyes, real pretty green. But damn he's been through a lot of shit." Bucky told his husband.

"I don't think he's a kid Buck. He's seen a lot more than most adults. I can't believe how fast he got the drop on you. I don't even think he had his eyes open, and he dropped you." Steve said, and sat on his bed as Bucky began to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

Steve got up and started dressing, but first needed to be close to his husband. He pulled Bucky to him, nuzzling his neck, letting his hands roam all over his muscled body.

"Oh Stevie, you pick the craziest times to get me all wound up."

He looked into Bucky's laughing eyes and they kissed so deeply, Steve had to catch his breath. Words couldn't describe how glad this man was back with him as a friend and lover. He'd taken it for granted when Bucky had fallen off that train so many years ago. Steve never told a soul how glad he was that he was going to die doing some good in that plane. He couldn't live without Bucky, and didn't have the courage to go on without him, but could die saving humanity gladly.

"We'd better hurry. Tony will be howling in a few minutes if we're not down there." Steve said. Both men finished getting ready and left the room holding hands.

* * *

Tony spent his time coaxing Loki into bed with him. They both managed to bring each other off, and get ready within the ten minutes. It was a new record.

"You are being very generous with the two young ones. I am very proud of you Anthony." Loki said.

"Hey, did you see Harry's clothes? The kid is wearing clothing at least three sizes too big. His relatives and the people that supposedly cared for him, didn't bother making sure he was provided for, even if he had the money to buy things. They didn't guide him at all. I just think he will feel better if he is more comfortable. I need to get him to let Bruce look him over. I suspect the kid is malnourished, he's definitely stunted. He looks much younger than someone that's 19." Tony explained.

"There is no need to explain or your reasoning for helping the boy and girl. They are both honorable, and very traumatized for ones so young. I myself wish to find a solutions to returning Hermione's parents to her with all of their memories intact." Loki told him.

"Why Loki, you're so protective and giving, I love it. It turns me on." Tony whispered.

"Do not get any more ideas Stark. We have to meet in the lobby. You are incorrigible." Loki said as he teleported them to the lobby.

Unfortunately, the room was full as everyone was waiting on them. Tony's hand was firmly planted on Loki's ass.

"Jeez Stark. Can't you stop for two minutes?" Bucky teased.

It had taken a lot of time, talking, and patience, to get everyone to accept Loki as an Avenger and Tony's husband. But after the clusterfuck that was Ultron, and the Accords, which led to Cap and Bucky beating the shit out of Tony, the Avengers were in no place to judge Loki. He had been controlled by Thanos, and was an unwilling participant in his games. The team had healed and had vowed never to let anyone or anything break them up and try to destroy them again. SHIELD and the governments of the planet could go fuck themselves, because the Avengers would help when needed without reporting to anyone.

"Nope. Never gonna happen. Not with a fine ass like Loki's." Tony said. Everyone groaned at the make-out session they would all be subjected to later.

Just then both of their new guests popped in from their rooms.

"Did we miss anything?" Hermione inquired.

Before anyone could stop him, Tony spoke up.

"Not much. Just molesting my husband's fine ass."

Another collective groan from the group.

Hermione just laughed. Tony Stark was definitely a different sort of muggle.

Harry blushed, and giggled a little, which drew the attention of the two gorgeous super soldiers in the room. Harry just smiled at them. They both winked back.

"Ok team, I've acquired limos to take us to downtown New York." Tony told them.

"Jesus Tony you don't do anything by halves do you?" Bruce said.

"Well. They're gonna recognize us anyway, why not go in style? Nothing is too good for the Avengers." Tony said, sticking his chin in the air as they walked out.

Two huge SUV limos were pulled up in front of the building, all the doors were open ready for their passengers. Hermione was ushered into one by Natasha, Darcy, and Pepper, with Wade, Peter, and Bruce. At the other limo Harry was flanked by the Captain on one side and Barnes on the other. They both sat on either side of him as well. Tony and Loki got in as well as Thor and Jane. Curiously enough Harry didn't feel uncomfortable with all of the new people. He was actually quite ready to start this new life with new people.

"So Harry, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend back in the wizarding world?" Tony asked.

"Darling, must you harp on the man? He just got here." Loki said.

Harry looked up and both the Captain and Barnes were looking at him strangely, waiting for him to answer.

"Um no. I had a girlfriend about eight months ago, but we agreed that we worked better as siblings and friends."

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Tony exclaimed, receiving the evil side eye from his husband.

"Not really. Ginny's whole family, their were nine of them, six of them all her brothers. One of her older brothers, Fred, died in the last battle. They are about the only family I have, except for my godson Teddy. They have always treated me as one of theirs, so I wasn't really upset about the break-up. Hermione was actually involved with her brother, my best mate, Ron, but he wanted to join a Quidditch team, and that's not what she wanted to do." Harry explained.

"Sorry to bring up bad memories." Tony said softly.

"No. Most of those memories are the good ones in my childhood. But losing Fred was very hard. His twin brother George is still having a difficult time. Teddy's parents both died in the last battle as well. Remus and Tonks died side by side fighting. Her mother is watching over Teddy. It's helping her grieve her daughter, and Teddy is only eight months old, he was newborn when they died. War doesn't discriminate between young, old, those with or without families." Harry said.

"Sorry to bring the mood down. I'll change the subject. What the hell is Quidditch?" Tony asked.

Harry spent the next 15 minutes talking, rather animatedly about one of his favorite things in the world. He explained how he was the youngest seeker in ages, and some of his matches including the one where the dementors were determined to suck out his soul. No one talked as he explained the game, it's rules, and the professional side of the sport.

By the time they reached downtown, everyone was riveted by Harry's stories. They didn't want them to end.

"I'll tell you more on the way back to the tower." Harry promised.

He wasn't used to people treating him just as Harry, not the Boy Who Lived. It was something that made him very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was in complete shock as they made their way down Fifth Avenue in downtown NYC. He'd never actually spent loads of time in London, as they were running from death-eaters and hunting horcruxes. There were so many people on the streets it was mind blowing. Hermione didn't seem to be shocked at all, but she had led a perfectly normal life while he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, or up in his room.

Be realized just how much of his life he had been deprived of. Sometimes he got angry at Dumbledore for leaving him with relatives who didn't give a fuck about him. He didn't think he would ever understand why he was left there. They'd try to say it was because of the wards and spells they cast to protect him in the muggle world. But they didn't really protect him from the Dursley's.

Their first stop was Saks. Harry walked in with the others and walked over to the men's department. He was looking at a pair of $500 jeans when Tony walked up beside him.

"Oh these are great, they'd look really good on you. You look like a size 28? Here take these in and try them on." Tony told him.

How could Harry argue, the man was paying, but $500? He walked to the fitting room, and changed pants. They fit just right, a little snug in the crotch, but not bad.

"Don't be shy. Come on out so we can see young one." Loki said.

Harry stepped out and immediately noticed that Steve and Barnes were off to the side having a quiet conversation. Harry was a little embarrassed until he watched both men stop talking and stare at him.

"Very nice. Finally, something besides those dreadful sacks you were wearing. We shall get several pairs of those in different colors." Loki told him. "Now to shirts, slacks, dresswear, underclothes, and shoes."

Harry went back to the dressing room and tore the tags off the jeans he was wearing, and threw away the hand me downs. He wasn't sure why he was so excited that Steve and Bucky were ogling him, but he definitely didn't dislike it, at all.

"Hermione was whisked away by the women folk and Thor. They'll take care of everything for her." Tony assured him.

"Oh ok. Hermione doesn't get to talk with other girls much. Our whole last year was Ron and I dragging her around looking for the bloody horcruxes. It will be good for her to bond with them." Harry said.

Now he was a little nervous with just Loki, Tony, and the super-soldiers with him. They couldn't take their eyes off of him, and he suspected that they were looking at his ass when they hung back. He smiled to himself. Well why the hell not?

By the time they were actually finished, Harry had a whole new wardrobe. Tony was having everything delivered to Stark Tower. Harry was wearing new clothing and trainers already with a very nice leather jacket.

"You didn't buy anything for yourselves." Harry told the men.

"Tony and I have an ridiculous amount of clothing already Harry." Loki explained.

"This trip was about you and Hermione." Tony replied.

"Tony took us when we were unfrozen." Steve said.

"I can't believe that you didn't have anything to shop for Captain." Harry said, half teasing.

"Please call me Steve."

"Bucky is good for me." Barnes told him.

"What is your given name?" Harry asked the sexy assassin.

"Um, James. Why?"

"I believe I like that better." Harry said, noticing that both men were now flanking him on each side in a protective cocoon. He wasn't used to that.

"Oh ok. I suppose I could get used to that doll." James told him winking.

Steve chuckled as they met back up with Hermione and the others. They were walking to the limo's when all hell broke loose. These ugly big creatures riding this huge worm like creature rounded the corner.

"Holy shit! Chitauri, right out of no where." Tony yelled. "Loki get us to the tower. Friday notify the rest of the team." Loki grabbed onto Tony and everyone else grabbed each other.

"Yes sir. May I add that there is a portal opening on the the west side. More Chitauri are entering the atmosphere along with another alien presence that I cannot identify."

Harry wanted to say it was like apparating only it was much easier on the stomach.

"Alright everyone suit up." Steve shouted, and with that everyone scattered. Hermione and Harry stood there unsure of what to do.

"Well I'm not bloody well sitting here while they fight." Harry grumbled.

"Thank Merlin. I agree. We can't let them fight without us. Are you sure Harry? You wanted peace and quiet." Hermione said.

"Yes I'm sure. I can't have peace if the people helping us are in danger." Harry said.

He unshrunk his trunk quickly and dug through until he found the garments he was looking for.

"I redesigned my quidditch uniform to incorporate dragon hide, and I made one for you as well. It will protect us from a lot of muggle weaponry." Harry told her. He'd even gotten prescription goggles for him to wear so he wouldn't damage his glasses anymore.

"Wow. You've been busy. These look great Harry." Hermione said making her way to the bathroom as Harry stripped off his new clothing.

When they were both finished dressing, all of the Avengers had left already.

"Friday, what are the coordinates of the portal?" Harry asked the AI.

"Master Harry, are you sure you want to go down there? The Avengers are taking care of the situation." Friday told him.

"I know you probably don't understand magic Friday, but both Hermione and I can offer a lot of defense to help the Avengers."

"Understood." Friday said, and gave them the exact coordinates.

Hermione then apparated them there, into chaos.

* * *

Steve and Bucky were working in sync with each other perfectly. They were working on closing the portal by using Dr. Strange and his magic, along with Loki and his Asgardian magic. Strange had been notified in his Sanctum Sanctorum by Loki teleporting in and had joined the fight with them.

All of a sudden both men saw flashes of green, red, and other colors of light coming from the side. He focused with his enhanced eyesight and saw Harry and Hermione fighting back to back against the Chitauri. Why were they here? They shouldn't be here. He nudged Bucky, and his eyes grew wide when he saw what Steve had seen.

Both men ran quickly to where the pair were seemingly holding their own.

"Avada Kadavra!" He heard Harry shout, then Hermione. The creatures fell where they stood. "Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted several times slicing another creature open.

The super soldiers stood still watching both of them work together never hesitating once in fighting. It was then that they realized just exactly what both of them had really been through. They faught like they were at war.

Strange made his way to them. "Who are they? Their magic is unfamiliar to me."

"She's a witch and he's a wizard. She is Agent Coulson's cousin, apparently they have greater skill than we knew about. Is the portal ready to be closed?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Loki and I have figured out the corrected spell to do so." Strange said never taking his eyes off the young witch defeating every foe that came her way.

* * *

Harry didn't hesitate to use the killing curse on these creatures. He'd always dislike how they were educated about the unforgivable curses. He thought it gave Voldemort and his followers way to much power over the wizarding community, because they were taught never to use them on anyone. But Voldemort used them without mercy or remorse. Both he and Hermione agreed that they would use the killing curse when their lives or somebody else life was in danger. They felt that a lot of witches and wizards lives could have been saved, including his own parents if they would have been able to use those curses. He used sectumsepra when he didn't have a clearer shot on the creatures. He absolutely didn't want to hit and innocent or an Avenger with the killing curse. Fortunately, her was used to making those quick decisions.

He noticed out of the side of his vision that the super soldiers and a strange looking man were watching them.

"Well. Are you three going to bloody help or stand there and stare?" Harry shouted.

Hermione's attention was momentarily distracted from the fight to the stranger with Steve and James. She took a Chitauri blast to the shoulder and went to her knees. "Bloody hell, that hurt!" She shouted, and couldn't get her footing to get back up on her feet.

Before Harry knew it the three men had surrounded them. The apparent sorcerer or wizard casting strange spells without a wand and also having stepped in front of Hermione. Harry kept fighting but noticed Steven and James taking the creatures down in record speed. It was an awesome sight to behold watching them both in battle.

Finally, the Hulk burst into the area finishing off the Chitauri stragglers. Harry watched as the sorcerer and Loki closed the portal. All of the Avengers closed in on their area.

"You two should have stayed in the tower." Steven told them. Harry just gave him a tired annoyed look.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked pressing his hand on the wound, doing a healing spell to slow the bleeding.

Harry holstered his wand and helped her to her feet.

"I shall teleport her to the tower. Doctor Strange you're with me. Banner are you ready?" Loki said.

Harry watched as the Hulk slowly became Dr. Banner again.

"You're in good hands Hermione." Harry assured her. He wasn't exactly sure how he trusted the Avengers already, but he was tired of not trusting people. His friend was in pain, but nodded.

"You know I've had worse." Hermione said.

Harry acknowledged her and noticed the horrified look on Strange's face. With that Loki teleported the four out of there.

After they left Harry's hand went to his hip and he felt something wet. He was bleeding and hadn't realized it until just now. Both Steven and James looked concerned. He didn't want pity or them telling him he was doing something wrong. Before they could question him, his anxiety took over and he apparated back to his room in Stark Tower.

Drama, angst, oh my!


	4. Chapter 4

Blood, injury, angst, and self harm attempt...

Harry carefully stripped out of his suit leaving him only in his underwear. Harry managed to make it to the bathroom, grabbed a large towel, and placed pressure on the wound. He was going to need medical help soon because the bleeding wasn't stopping. He sat on his bed and tried to get control of his anxiety but only succeeded in crying silently at first. Then it quickly turned into sobs. This was it, he was going to crack up and die in a pool of his own blood.

"Master Harry, you are in grave need of medical assistance. Please stay conscious while I contact the others." Friday said.

Harry then pointed to the door with his hand, swiping it sideways, and whispered "colloportus." The door locked with the spell. Maybe he should just bleed out her and be done with it. He was so very tired. Merlin knew he'd thought about dying enough over the years. Maybe this was best for everyone. Most of the people that got close to him died or went away. He lay back on the bed and removed the towel. He was still sobbing until he lost consciousness.

* * *

Steve and Bucky stood there as Harry disappeared clutching his side.

"He's hurt badly." Tony said, landing with his mask up. "Friday says we're needed asap, he is bleeding out."

Everyone took off for the tower. Bucky looked at Steve feeling more scared that he had in a long while. By the time they arrived Tony was already out of his Iron Man suit.

"The kid's second day with us and he'd already almost dead." Clint said shaking his head.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Loki, Bruce, and another very handsome man standing over her.

"I am going to heal you. It may hurt, but only for a moment." Loki warned her. Bruce then gave her several shots in the arm.

"My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I am helping them take care of you."

"Thank you Stephen. Are you a wizard? I didn't recognize the magic you were using today." Hermione said, taking her mind off of Loki healing her for a moment.

"Not quite. Sorcerer Supreme." He said, and she watched as Loki rolled his eyes in response.

Hermione felt his warm hands hold her down as Loki continued to work. It was painful, but to be honest the crutiatus curse was way worse. She gritted her teeth together waiting for them to finish.

* * *

Steve and Bucky went up the elevator to their floor, Harry's suite was just down from theirs. They got to the door and it was locked.

"I am sorry Master Barnes, but Harry has locked the door from the inside with his magic. I cannot seem to override it."

"Fuck. Why would he lock the door?" Bucky growled.

Steve called Tony through the comm he had in his ear.

"We need Loki or Strange to come to Harry's room, hurry!" Steve shouted.

Before Steve blinked Strange was opening the door for them and Loki had scooped the younger man up into his arms.

"I can heal him, but he needs blood." Loki said and teleported to the medical floor.

Steve and Bucky looked at the blood pooled on the bed, way too much blood for anyone to lose. All three men made their way to medical and were met with the horrifying scene of Loki trying to heal Harry, and Bruce trying to revive him. Hermione was standing near, her eyes wide in terror. Strange moved away from them and went to the traumatized young woman. Steve took off his mask and laid it with his shield. Bucky dropped his weapon and both went to Bruce's side.

"Got a pulse. Strange, help be hook him up to everything." Bruce ordered.

They watched as Dr. Strange hooked Harry to wires, IV, heart monitor, and blood, in a very quick pace. Loki still stood over the young man still trying to heal him from the inside out. Once he was stable they helped clean him up and make him comfortable. Strange led Hermione to her rooms to change and rest, with Loki and Bruce promising to get her of anything changed.

Harry was now in a coma, hopefully just to heal, but only the next 24 hours would tell.

* * *

Everyone except Hermione and Harry gathered in the conference room two hours later to debrief and watch the video feed to Harry's room.

"I am still at a loss as to why the Chitauri came back here." Bruce said.

"Well according to our new buddies, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thanos is looking for the Infinity Stones. Why he came back to Earth is still a mystery. The Tesseract is in safekeeping along with the other stone that Quill and his crew found. We have no reason to believe that there is another Infinity Stone on this planet, but hell, who knows? Weird shit just keeps happening to us." Clint told them.

Tony grabbed Loki's hand in his when he saw the god go pale at the mention of Thanos. Thanos had tortured Loki into helping him get the Tesseract back, by controlling his mind. Loki kept telling them that Thanos would want his revenge for Loki turning against him and breaking the thrall that Thanos had on his mind.

"Thanos is going down. Loki we won't let him get to you." Tony said, all the others agreed.

"Did any of you talk to Harry and Hermione about becoming an Avenger or even helping us in the battle?" Steve asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but wanted to cover his bases.

Everyone looked confused. "He just got here. There is no way that any of us would ask them to do that." Natasha said.

"I thought as much, but had to ask. They took it upon themselves to help us. I think that says a lot about who they are. Now Harry is in medical, and Hermione is traumatized." Steve finished.

"I can tell you that she has been through this type of situation multiple times. It was something she said to Harry. I've had worse Harry you know that." Strange told them.

"Christ. Just exactly what kind of shit did these kids go through, and what kind of fucking school would allow this?" Bucky said slamming his fist on the table.

"I can tell you, that it's the best school for people like Harry and I." Hermione said from the door. She had apparated in and no one noticed.

"You should be resting." Pepper said moving to the girls side.

"No, I'm fine. You all deserve answers. If you like I can give them to you." Hermione offered.

"Ok. But only if you feel comfortable with doing that." Tony said.

"Yes. It's fine. You saved our lives, and we fought with you. You deserve to know, to understand." Hermione said.

Then Hermione sat down and told them everything. From the time Harry was born, until the last battle at Hogwarts. Before she was done, many of the eyes weren't dry anymore. She made them understand just what she had been through, but more importantly, what Harry has sacrificed his whole life for others.

After she finished, everyone sat there for minutes absorbing all of the information.

"So Harry has basically felt responsible for everything that has happened in your world for years?" Tony said. He couldn't hide his temper at all.

"Apparently. I have tried on many occasions to make him understand that he can't be responsible for everyone. It wasn't his fault that Voldemort killed his parents and left a part of himself in Harry when he was a baby. But Harry was the only one to defeat Voldemort, because of the piece of that monster he carried inside him. He even has the scar on his forehead as a reminder, for the rest of his life. Harry will always help others that need it, and so will I. We won't live here and not help the Avengers. That's not who we are." Hermione finished.

Hermione then apparated out of the room so she could check on Harry.

Tony then qued up the video feed into the young mans room. It wasn't pretty, not at all. This kid had, had a breakdown of epic proportions. The room they were in was so quiet, you couldn't even hear anyone breathing. This kid had given up and locked his door and lay down to bleed out on the bed. Well Tony would be damned if he would let someone like Harry just lock himself away. Tony glanced at Cap and Bucky, they were holding it together, but just by a thread. Those two would be the ones to reach Harry. He knew it by just looking at their reactions to the video. When it was over he instructed Friday to put it in the archive under his own personal file and lock it away.

"Jesus. The kid just gave up." Clint said softly.

"I do not understand this. He is a warrior, he should be proud of how he fought." Thor stated.

"Brother, things are different on Midgard. Harry is an adult, but he has seen so much more than a young man his age should have to." Loki replied.

Tony looked at Steve and Bucky. Yep. They all had bullshit in their past, but those two, they had a shitstorm of stuff that they were still working through.

"Hermione has some massive PTSD issues, she had to mess with her parents memories to save them, she basically lost her parents." Darcy said. "Both of them were tortured repeatedly for Christ's sake. They watched friends and family die guys."

"We have to help them. They need us." Jane spoke up. She rarely spoke unless her scientific expertise was needed, but this, this was something she couldn't stay silent on.

"Well I think we're all in agreement with that." Tony said. "I'll get back in touch with Coulson, and he can relay the info to the Eye-Patch."

"When do you think Harry will wake up Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Physically he's almost healed, so it should be anytime. He'll need to take it easy for awhile."

All of them nodded in agreement, and Tony dismissed the meeting. They all left the meeting on a somber note. Things around the Tower were going to stay interesting for awhile, but really when weren't they?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry felt heavy all over. He knew he had been hurt, he'd also locked himself in his room in the tower to die. He wondered why he was feeling anything because he should be dead. He opened eyes to a dimly lit medical room. He was so used to waking up in the infirmary at Hogwarts, he had to get his bearings and remember where he was. He was in New York, but not a hospital room. Harry figured he must be in the Stark Tower medical floor. So he was alive, yet again. He wasn't in pain, just really, really tired.

"Well you're awake. Finally, that's nice. Do you want to explain just why the hell you locked the door to your room and almost bled to death?" Hermione asked him.

Harry knew she was really pissed. She was so calm about the way she asked her question. Hermione was the same way when they were in school, a force of nature.

"I really don't know 'Mione. I'm just tired, really tired. It was a moment of weakness and I just couldn't handle it. I really don't know what to tell you."

"Well, that's the last time for a long while, that you'll go out playing hero. You need rest and relaxation. You need to talk to someone about your feelings, nightmares, and why you wanted to just die, and leave me here alone." Hermione said, beginning to cry.

Merlin's balls. Now he felt horrible. The last thing he wanted way for Hermione to be sad and upset. She had given up so much to get them where they were today. Harry sat up and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry.

"Come on Hermione. You need to rest and relax too. Find a bunch of good books to read." Harry said, hearing her chuckle. "Did you even find out who that man was casting the strange spells?"

Harry watched her whole demeanor change. She lit up like she did when she'd found some particularly juicy tidbit in a book in the restricted section in the library at Hogwarts. He would definitely have to encourage this interest and possible romantic development Hermione apparently had.

"His name is Dr. Stephen Strange. Apparently, he was an actual muggle surgeon, until he had a horrific car accident, in which he lost the use of his hands in surgery. He then went looking for a cure, and found Eastern mysticism, which led him to become Sorcerer Supreme of earth. He even has his own tower of sorts, here in New York. He calls it the Sanctum Sanctorum." Hermione explained.

"How did you find out all of this?" Harry asked.

"If I may interrupt Master Harry, Miss Hermione asked me about him. I am able to give all information regarding The Avengers, you both have been given classified clearance as of today." Friday stated.

"Wow. Well I guess I'm glad they trust us." Hermione said.

"Could you give a rundown of all of the Avengers for us?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Friday said.

Harry and Hermione listened for several minutes as Friday told them about all of the Avengers. Most of them had pasts as messed up as he did. Bucky and Steve seem to have the most issues with Steve being frozen for 70 years and Bucky being brainwashed into becoming the Winter Soldier. He went through literal torture for decades, along with being frozen and unfrozen all those years. They had all been split, forced to take sides until a year ago, when they all came back together to begin fighting Thanos, who suspiciously sounded a lot like a space alien version of Voldemort to him. Bucky, Steve, and Tony had also recovered from a brutal fight between the three when Tony found out that Bucky, or rather the Winter Soldier, had been the one to kill his parents, and Steve had known about it. He could see all sides in that fight. But Bucky had not been in control of his actions, Steve loved Bucky, and Tony was hurt from his parents murder. Thankfully, they'd all mended those fences, and compromised by agreeing to an amended Sokovia Accords agreement. Loki had joined them around that time as well. Now Tony and Loki were married. They'd even made Spiderman and Deadpool part of the Avengers. Deadpool was another tortured soul. Peter Parker had lost his parents at a young age, then his uncle in a robbery, leaving his Aunt May as his only family. Wade Wilson was used in an experiment, flaunting his need for a cure for his cancer to trap him. Apparently, he and Peter were now romantically involved.

"Are you sure you should be giving us their secret identity information Friday?" Harry asked.

"Why not? You fought for us today. That's about as trustworthy as you can get." Tony said as he came into the room, Loki in his wake.

"Darling they trust me and I used to be an enemy." Loki drawled.

"I guess you have a point." Harry replied.

"You should be resting." Bruce added, rushing into the room.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, laying back against the pillows and the very much not a hospital looking bed. It was much bigger than even his one at Hogwarts.

"You were out for a week. We were beginning to worry." Bruce said, with Hermione agreeing. "You physical wound healed within a day, but I think you were so mentally tired you needed a rest, and your magic agreed."

"Sorry to be so much trouble. It seems to follow me around." Harry whispered.

"Well then, you're definitely in the right place. The Avengers seem to be drawn trouble where ever we are." Tony said. "You know that Phil has set you both up with some counseling, right? She is SHIELD approved and you'll be able to discuss anything with her."

"I don't think..." Harry started.

"Yes, that's right you don't Harry. You and I both need to talk to someone unbiased about what we've been through." Hermione said.

"All of us have been through it Harry. Most of us have a different severity of PTSD. No one here will judge you." Tony finished.

It was strange. No one had ever offered him any help.

"Sure, ok. What could it hurt?" Harry said.

Steve and Bucky didn't come to visit him that day or any other day after that. He had only seen glimpses of them since he shared the same floor, for the last two weeks. He'd begun therapy with Dr. Cho, and he was doing better. His nightmares had lessened and he was getting to know all of the Avengers. Harry knew he'd probably ruined his chances at friendship or even something else with the two super soldiers. It upset him more than he thought it would. He couldn't blame them, after all he was pretty screwed up, and it was probably better this way.

* * *

Steve and Bucky knew they were both cowards. They hadn't spoken to Harry since he was hurt in battle and had chosen to let himself die. They'd talked about it and thought that he would be better off if Harry didn't have to put up with their screwed up lives on top of trying to get better. They were currently sitting in the common room watching some cartoon that neither of them could understand. Uncle Grandpa wasn't anything a child should ever be allowed to sit through.

"You two assholes done with the brooding and pouting routine?" Tony asked them.

"Um Tony have you been drinking again? What do you mean?" Steve asked back.

"Nice deflection Cap, but I'm not falling for it. You know what I mean. Neither of you idiots has talked or even looked at Harry for two weeks now. What give?" Tony said, clearly upset.

"He needs to heal Tony. He sure doesn't need the two of us fucked up individuals bringing him down." Bucky said. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Jesus, climb off the cross already. You do realize that the Avengers is made up of the most screwed up people on the planet right?" Tony told them. "We all need fucking therapy. Loki, Bruce, and I have enough daddy issues to keep therapists busy for decades. Don't even get me started on Peter and Wade. Hell Tasha, Clint, and Phil have so much shit to deal with, I don't think we know the half of it. You two need to get your shit together. He and Hermione are here to stay." Tony finished and headed down to his lab.

Harry had been hiding under his invisibility cloak watching the super soldiers watch tv. It was pathetic, but he wanted to see them. Then Tony walked in and he heard everything. They didn't think they were good enough for him, to even be around him. It wasn't because he was too much trouble, it was because they were worried about hurting him. He'd never had anyone worry about him getting hurt. Sure the Weasley's were a surrogate family to him and he had a few friends, they all cared for him, but this was different.

"Oh god, he's right. We're just ignoring him Stevie. There's no telling what Harry thinks about us. I hope we can fix this." Bucky said, putting his head in his hands.

"We really screwed this up. Pushing him away seemed to be the right thing to do. He has enough to deal with, without our issues. But even though I loathe to admit it, Tony's right. We need to be his friends, even if nothing else comes of it." Steve said.

Harry held his breath. 'Even if nothing else comes of it.' They were actually interested in him. He was blown away. He needed to think, and plan. He was due down in the gym where he was finally allowed to use his magic again. He and Hermione were going to duel, something they hadn't done in a long time. Not since he trained Dumbledore's Army.

Harry eased out of the room without the two noticing him. He had to be extra careful due to their enhanced hearing and eyesight he was sure they had. He made his way to the stairs and eased through the door. As soon as he was sure they hadn't seen him he took the cloak off and ran up two floors to his room. He changed into his suit and headed to the elevator and went down to the gym. Hermione was waiting and so was most of the team. She'd also decided to wear the suit he had made her. It would offer the best protection.

"Thought you had chickened out Potter." Hermione teased.

"You wish Granger." Harry said, smiling to his best friend. Harry didn't miss the fact that Strange was standing fairly close to Hermione, extremely interested in what was about to happen. He also didn't miss the two super soldiers enter the room, and stand in the back.

"Dueling rules apply, except for we're using the unforgivables, except for the killing curse of course." Hermione said.

The team looked a little worried, but Harry and Hermione weren't scared of those curses like they used to be. The world was a rotten place and they would never be left defenseless again.

Both brought their wands up and bowed to each other, then turned and took ten steps away from each other. Both turned Harry firing a blasting spell and Hermione blocking it and throwing a stunner. Harry flew back as Hermione advanced and he hit her with a blasting spell throwing her across the room.

"Oh so that's how were doing it?" Hermione chucked, throwing a succession of stunners at Harry, which he blocked all but one.

He fell down momentarily unable to move, as Hermione advanced on him. He pointed the wand, "Crucio." Hermione fell to the ground screaming. Harry finally was able to get up, noticing how terrified and worried everyone was. Hermione stunned him three times before she got off the ground. He leveled a blasting spell at her and she blocked it.

"Crucio." She said and he fell to the ground in agony.

"Augmentia." He said, water shooting from his wand. Hermione was pushed back by the water.

"Draw, it's a draw." Hermione said choking on the water.

"We're both out of shape 'Mione." Harry said, still feeling the effects of the cruciatus curse.

Both of them looked at the the group that had been watching. Wanda, Loki, and Strange started clapping enthusiastically.

"Why are you clapping? That was crazy." Tony said.

"That was a wonderful example of their magic darling." Loki said.

"That was awesome. It was also scary, and I've seen some scary shit in the past five years." Tony said.

"That's only half of what we can do. I think you saw the spells we were casting in the battle. We're just out of practice and out of shape." Harry assured them. He noticed that Steve and Bucky had gotten closer to the group.

"That was some nice fightin skills doll." Bucky told him. Steve just nodded in agreement.

Harry was certain that was flirting. He'd called him doll. Why did that sound so hot?

Hermione was grinning like a loon, and left to talk to Dr. Strange. He would tease her mercilessly later.

"Your suit seems to protect you pretty well." Steve said.

"I can make some enhancements if you'd like for you and Hermione?" Tony asked, his fingers moving nervously.

"That would be great Tony." Harry said, noticing the man was dying to get hold of their suits to trick them out.

"He wants to enhance everything he possibly can." Steve said.

"Stevie and I can teach you guys some hand to hand fighting if you want." Bucky told him.

"Yes most definitely Sgt. Barnes." Harry replied.

"Oh doll, remember first names." Bucky said.

"Right James and Steven. Got it." Harry said, noticing how both of their demeanor's changed when he said their given names. Hmm, first names turn them on, but only when I say them. He would use that to his advantage. Hopefully, they wouldn't withdraw from him anymore. He would make sure he was with them every day if needed.


End file.
